


Prelude to the Afternoon of a Faun [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Steve Rogers, Depression, Dom Bucky Barnes, Light BDSM, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, love and feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: He's gonna blind Steve from all that shit in his head, deafen him from all the noise. Make Steve his and only his and so fucking safe from it all.





	Prelude to the Afternoon of a Faun [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prelude to the Afternoon of a Faun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532320) by [TyrantTirade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/cpidn4nt08goqks/Prelude_to_the_Afternoon_of_a_Faun.mp3/file>


End file.
